


Familienzusammenführung

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Erika Boernes POV, Established Relationship, Family, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Manchmal konnte der Junge wirklich humorlos sein.</i>
</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/42593.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Familienzusammenführung

***

"Mama!"

"Was ist denn, mein Schatz?"

"Was machst du denn da?!" Er sah sie entsetzt an und erinnerte sie stark an einen Moment vor mehr als 30 Jahren, als er in ihr Schlafzimmer gekommen war, während August und sie gerade ... Erika kicherte. Das hatte sie so schön verdrängt gehabt ... Aber jetzt kam es ihr eigentlich auch gar nicht mehr so schlimm vor. Genaugenommen war das sogar ziemlich komisch, vor allem, wenn man bedachte ...

"Ich rede mit dir! Und mit Ihnen habe ich auch noch ein Wörtchen -"

"Herr Thiel hat mich nur auf eine ... Kräuterzigarette eingeladen. Hundert Prozent bio", erklärte sie mit soviel Würde, wie sie im Moment noch aufbringen konnte. Herbert fing an zu lachen, und Karl-Friedrich sah noch erboster aus. Dabei war gegen so ein bißchen Bewußtseinserweiterung doch nun wirklich nichts einzuwenden.

"Na komm Junge, mach dich locker. Das bleibt doch in der Familie. Auch mal ziehen?"

"Frank! Komm sofort hierher und rede mit deinem Vater!"

Manchmal konnte der Junge wirklich humorlos sein. Man hätte doch meinen sollen, daß es ihn freute, wenn Herbert und sie Freundschaft schlossen.

*** FIN ***


End file.
